This Isn't How It's Supposed to Be
by CSFlinxStalker
Summary: Chapters 293-294 Centric. Gokudera was with Ryohei when they found him. 8059-ish. Oneshot. T for blood and Goku's dirty mouth.


Oh god sorry if this is too angsty/OOC. Just had to write something after reading Chapter 294. So enjoy, ad I'll get back to Hetalia Rouge in a bit! XD

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Gokudera was on campus looking for that strange UMA. He ran into Ryohei inside a little while after walking inside the school.

"Keep focused, Turf Top! Idiots like you are what put the Tenth in danger!"

Speaking of idiots, Gokudera knew that the baseball idiot was with one of the Shimon family. He'd find that one later once he took a look around.

How he'd find him though…

Something didn't feel right. Both Ryohei and Gokudera felt the sensation.

It felt so foreign to them since they never felt such an intensity of it since the future.

The feeling of someone powerful using flames.

The two guardians turned to each other, silent. They had been wandering around together but stopped when they felt it. The air was heavy with questions.

But then there was that strangled cry of surprise.

Gokudera started bolting toward the sound down the hall before he even recognized the voice, with the sun guardian right behind him. Only right when he paused before he reached the doorway did he consciously realize whose it was. Ryohei bolted inside before Gokudera had the chance. That was when the boxer stiffened and tried to get his words unstuck from his throat.

And then Gokudera looked inside.

"Y-Y-Yamamoto!"

He tried to blink, but the scene before him stayed fixed in his mind, turning horrid colors behind his eyelids. Ryohei was still frozen.

"O-Oi! Don't just stand there you fucking idiot! Damnit, use your flames!"

Gokudera's voice wavered and cracked as he felt like his stomach was filled with cement. He quickly ran over to the rain guardian's side and pressed two fingers to his throat.

It was faint. But barely still there.

There was a growl as Kangaryu was released from her box, glowing with a yellow light. Gokudera didn't listen or look behind him at what the sun guardian or his animal was doing, he was only aware that the regeneration flames were working a little.

But there was so much blood, and his wound…he couldn't help but feel scared.

Blood coated the bottom his shoes, but refused to kneel in the pool of it that was soon loosing its heat- its life force. Gokudera could barely keep squatting beside the swordsman; his whole body was shaking uncontrollably with anger.

"…Idiot! You better not fucking d-die on me…on the Tenth! I-I-I…I won't forgive you!"

The storm guardian knew that sounded so childish and silly. He brushed a few bloody strands of hair out of Yamamoto's face and stood up, turning to Ryohei. His eyes were at the brink of a tear but fiery with rage. Ryohei just hung up from his phone.

"Did the best I could. Called an ambulance already…we need to find who did this to the extreme."

"…I should go tell the Tenth."

Ryohei nodded and willed Garyuu to try healing a little faster as Gokudera walked back out into the hallway, not noticing the bloody footsteps he left behind. He suddenly slumped against the wall, the wall of emotions hidden away suddenly falling within him. Taking out his phone, he frantically searched for the number for the Ninth's location.

"This is Gokudera Hayato…Tenth boss of the Vongola Family Sawada Tsunayoshi's storm guardian…it's an emergency."

His voice cracked and wavered as he had to tell his beloved boss the news. Gokudera could easily imagine the Tenth's expression and it broke his heart. Hearing the phone disconnect on the other side. He had to rebuild the scene in his mind to tell the Tenth.

And the image came back to his head.

And the tears started falling.

He didn't understand why seeing Yamamoto like that hurt him so much. He felt like there was a cold emptiness inside of him, but he wanted to puke at the now overwhelming stench of dry and fresh blood. He desperately tried to wipe his tears; he needed to be strong for the Tenth.

The sirens from outside snapped him back to control.

But seeing his friend being hurried away so carefully so pale and lifeless looking…

"You idiot…you're always supposed to be there beside me, beside the Tenth and me, smiling and laughing like you always do…whoever took that away is going to pay."

No, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.


End file.
